


Dry Eyed

by superblooper



Category: The Posterchildren - Kitty Burroughs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superblooper/pseuds/superblooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without the Rook, the Set suffers and threatens to collapse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Posterkids' Ficathon.

"-I _saw_ you Amira," the Commander was griefstriken. It was a terrible thing to witness. John was a powerful man with a soft heart. It was often bandied around the public eye as a strength, but it was a doubled edged sword that caused more harm than good at present. She couldn't pretend to be ignorant of her Knight's relationship with her fallen Rook on most days, because John always shifted uncomfortably when the topic of his long history with Corbin threatened to broach their conversation. Their relationship was the deepest type of friendship known, although it was easy to feed the public a lie when it had been so well rehearsed.  
  
Today, however, she couldn't ignore it. The Queen would not suffer coddling her Knight any longer.  
  
"-you were dry eyed like the desert. Not a single tear and Corbin is  _g_ -"  
  
" _Enough_." It was not a shout. It was not a plea. It was not a request. It was a command, as unyielding as the ocean's tide. John raised his head from his hands, conditioned to respond when the Queen spoke. Her eyes held his calmly, though she did, admittedly, allow the silence to spiral around them, slow and viscous. "I have made peace with Corbin's life and his death," her voice was not harsh, but she brooked no argument. " _All_  of it. It is time you do the same."  
  
John stared her with round eyes. He exhaled slowly through his teeth, straightening in his chair, running a hand through his limp hair. In the steady flow of quiet, he reached for his forgotten cup of tea, now lukewarm, and took a sip. He did not project agreement, so Amira sought to drive her point. Her two boys, even if one was dead and the other a man, were stubborn things. Sometimes she mused about a world where they hadn't grown together. Never for long, though; Malek was too precious to her heart to entertain such thoughts.  
  
"You have Ernest waiting for you at home, you have a duty as the Commander. The world doesn't stop and wait for you to mourn." She reached across the table, cool fingers brushing along his warm wrist. The touch silenced the protests that had gathered on his tongue. "I cannot ask you to  _not_  mourn him, my Knight," she said with intent, "But I am going to  _demand_  that you do not let him  _consume_  you." Dawning rose in John's blue eyes. She permitted him a graceful curve of her lips, dark eyes gentling. "And if you ever need guidance," her fingers squeezed him reassuringly, "look to me."  _Look to your Queen. She may bear the weight without complaint and with unwavering resolve._  
  
Her eyes, brilliant and focused, dimmed slightly. It was a courtesy to show even a fraction of what she truly felt. Her next words were weighted heavily, washed in regret. "You are not the only one who lost Corbin."


End file.
